Ignus the Mad
}} How to Use this Hero Ignus the Mad can be a very effective and a real damage dealer. To do this, ascending him so he gains more powers is very effective, as tends not to hold up as well on it's own at later levels. Increasing his star will also improve him too. Skill Breakdown (OUTDATED) In a team, Ignus' duty is to deal a lot of damage over time. His passive power lets him gain a big boost for damage to enemies that are burning. As a result, burning enemies with or another hero's power followed by Ignus' other abilities or even basic attacks will result in a huge damage buff, thanks to and the DEF lowered by Burning. He is also , meaning he takes no damage against all Fire Attacks. This gives him good defense against characters like or . At first ascension, he also gains Fire Cruisade allowing him to buff the CRIT and SKL of all Fire team members, making him an effective Fire leader character. is the bases of using Ignus. The initial casting does fairly little damage, however the burning effect does great damage and lowers the enemies DEF for not just Ignus, but the whole team to start dealing serious damage. Just be careful to pick your fights. ONLY works on Melee characters, and an unascended Ignus is easily countered by a ranged team. However, burning your enemies with can leave lasting damage even is Ignus is slain, and opens up more damage potential for the whole team. Ignus gains at first ascension, and the power helps him significantly. The power drains 2 energy from the target and gives it to Ignus, as well as doing high damage. As all of Ignus' powers have a long recharge, Energy Drain can help deal with that. Draining the enemies power is effective too, and if combined with an ally capable of Chilling, it can force a boss or a dangerous PvP opponent, like or , to use nothing but basic attacks. Its damage is also very powerful, especially if a combination of all three of his powers is made. is a powerful ability for Ignus. It not only deals significant damage, but also gives an ATK buff, giving him more power for the next 2 rounds. ' short recharge (compared to the rest of his powers) also makes it useful. Ignus can also use a triple power combo, to deal a massive attack to a target. First cast , and hopefully over the next 2 rounds your target will burn. Then use for an ATK buff. Finally, use on a Burning target to gain damage buffs from , DEF down from Burning and ATK buff from will result in a devastating and quick recharging (thanks to ) attack. Synergy With Other Heroes Ignus is quite a weak character, and is quite reliant on the team to support that. As there are currently no characters with a trait like Fire Heart or Fire Guard, the only way to defend him well is with a taunter. Any will work, however ' or ' passive buffs will make them a very effective taunter for Ignus. Ignus' also gives him potential as a Fire leader. He is quite effective in all Fire teams as a result of this. Teaming him up with will allow not only Ignus himself but his whole team to benefit from Burning but his whole team as they gain . Combining with will give Ignus the chance to benefit from an ATK buff. As stated before, ' Bondfire buff will benefit Ignus greatly, and they make a solid team too. 's will also result in a stronger Fire Team. Uses in PVP Ignus makes a very powerful defender, as his is effective at damaging many enemies. He will only improve as he ascends, and and will deal effective damage on his enemies at higher levels. Just try to put him with a Taunter. On the attack front, as Nature teams are a common sight in PvP, Ignus has some potential too. will be helpful in weaking enemy team DEF, and this can be effective if combined with AOE, such as 's or 's . The damage dealt will also be effective, and Ignus only needs one turn to make a lasting impact against the enemy team in both attack and defense. Notes and Tips For a long time tokens were a common reward found in Honor and Heroic Portal Summons. This has been changed with the release of the "Introducing the Aether Shop" update. Collect tokens from dungeons and events to raise Ignus' star rating. Hero changes: The Pontifex Legendary Team: Ignus' second attack "Energy drain" was permantly empowered and renamed to "Heist". Gallery Ignus the Mad unascended.jpg|Ignus ascends ... Ignus the Mad ascended1.jpg|First Ascension Ignus the Mad ascended2.jpg|Second Ascension Ignus the Wicked unascended.jpg|Ignus the Wicked (Skin) ascends Ignus the Wicked ascended1.jpg|1st wicked Ascension look Ignus the Wicked ascended2.jpg|2nd wicked Ascension look Death Ignus the Mad.PNG|Death (Easter egg) Ignus the Wicked Skin.jpg|Ignus got a skin and is now called Ignus the Wicked Ignus the Wicked Defense.jpg|Ignus the Wicked (Skin) defends Batstick Crazy Ignus.jpg|Batstick Crazy Ignus (Halloween Skin) Category:Caster Category:Normal